High school naruto style
by XXeMoChIckxx
Summary: Sakura has just moved into Konoha She is a junior in to a new school Konoha leaf high. There she meets new friends and perhaps a love interest named sasuke, But with all the fan girls threatening her and causing her pain Will she be with sasuke in the enu


It was a perfect Monday morning in the city of Konoha, but today was going to be an interesting day for Sakura Haruno, who just recently moved to Konoha. Sakura is a 17 yr. old girl who had pink shoulder length hair, emerald green eyes, all the right curves, a petite waist and pale skin. She was a very smart beautiful, and athletic. Today she was entering at Konoha leaf high as a junior.

"Beep! beep! beep!"the alarm clock beeped "shit, I'm late" mumbled a late Sakura as she quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower. "Nice going Sakura, my first day of school and I'm late!"she said as she got ready for school. When she finished she got in her car and drove off to the start of her first day and the start of her new life.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I made it on time and as I got out of my car I saw a big group of girls surrounding someone. They all yelled things like "Sasuke-kun! I love you!"or" Neji-kun marry me!" or" naurto-kun!! Ur so hot!" or even "Shika-kun date me!" it got very annoying and I just wanted to punch someone in the face, but before I could do that a group of 3 girls approached me one with long blond hair in a pony tail and baby blue eyes, the other one had brown hair wrapped in two buns and chocolate brown eyes, and the last one had bluish-purple hair down to her waist ,and lavender eyes with no pupils. "hi there you must be new here "the blond one said."yea I am I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" I quickly replied. The blond one grinned at me and said "nice to meet you too! The names Ino Yamanaka" she said out loud. "over there is Ten-Ten "she said as she pointed to the one with brown hair, "and over there is Hinata Hyugga "she said and pointed to the one with bluish hair. "nice to meet u guys. "I said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"great now let's go get our schedules!" said Ten-Ten. "okay lets go." said Hinata**(a/n Hinata is not the shy quiet girl who stutters) **The 4 girls walked to the main office and talked to the lady at the front desk. "hi there how may I help you my name is Shizune" she said. "hi I'm Haruno Sakura and my friends ten-ten, Hinata Hyugga, and Ino Yamanaka were here to pick up our schedules." Sakura said "ok then here are your schedules. "have a nice day girls" Shizune said. "thanks you to" said Hinata. "ok then, look!" Ino yelled "we have all our classes together!" "really! How cool anyway we should start getting to homeroom the bells about to ring" said Ten-Ten.

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom-Kakashi**

**Science-Orochimaru**

**English- Kakashi**

**History-Asuma**

**P.E.-Anko and Gai**

**Art-Kurenai**

**Math-Kabuto **

"ok then lets go c'mon girls" Ino said"

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and I just got to school and we were already attacked by fan girls. They get real annoying they can never leave us alone always fighting for us making it seem like they have a chance. Then I saw a flash of pink hair?_ who in their right mind has pink hair? _but my thoughts were interrupted by a yelling Naruto.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto "I'm right here dobe don't yell" I said. "shut up, anyway how are we going to get out of here!" he said "I have an idea" said Shikamaru "its about time you have one, we've been in here for 10 min" Neji said "whatever Neji, anyway Sasuke do you still have an extra shirt in your backpack?" Shika said "yea why?" Sasuke asked "take it out and give it to me" Sasuke did as he was told and gave it to Shika. "what are you gunna do Shikamaru?" asked Naruto "dobe isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said. "Is it suppost to be obvious?" Naruto asked dumbly. "jeez Naruto, He's gunna throw Uchiha's Shirt so the fan girls will run to get it and we can get away." Neji said "Ohhhh good plan!" naruto said "Dobe" did you say something Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled "Hn" Sasuke smirked "you guys ready?" asked Shika.

"believe it!"

"Hn"

"whatever"

"Here it goes" Shika said "hey girls look I have on of Sasuke's shirt" Shika said as he threw it from them.

All the fan girls ran to the shirt and fought for it. "ahhhh its mine!" "no it isn't its mine" "you bitch!"

"lets get out of here" Neji said. And then walked to the office to pick up their schedules. "Hn looks like

we got all our classes together" Sasuke said.**(a/n their schedule is the same as the girls) **

"Lets get to homeroom already!" Naruto yelled "shut dobe your gunna make me go deaf" "what you said Sasuke-teme!?" "Hn "

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"alright brake it up lets get going" Neji said.

**Back with the girls Normal P.O.V**

"Sooo….." Ten-Ten tried to make a conversation but failed." hey can I ask you guys something?" sakura asked. "you already did" Hinata said. "Sure you can" "uhh how come there was a group of girls outside when I got here they look like they were surrounding something" Sakura said "they were also yelling things like date me or I love you" She said "ahahahaha!" thy started laughing except Sakura. "whats so funny?" Sakura asked dumbfounded "ahaha sorry its that the fan girls were probably surrounding the guys" Ten-Ten said. "yea Sasuke, Naruto, Shika, and Neji" Ino said "shouldn't we t to help them?" Hinata asked "nah let them suffer" Ten-ten said and smirked evily. "muahahahahaha" They all sweat dropped "ten-chan calm down" Sakura said. "hehe sorry sak" She said.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! " Then four boys walked in. I stared at them One with blonde spiked up hair and blue eyes one with Black hair in a pony tail that looked like a pineapple with dark coal eyes the third with Dark brown hair long tied into a low pony and eyes similar as Hinata _I wonder if they're related to each other _and the last one with black raven hair locks his hair style reminded me of a chicken butt, but anyway he had dark onyx eyeshe was drop dead gorgeous. Then I got interrupted from my thoughts.

"hey guys!" yelled the blonde one "Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata said slightly blushing. "Hi there I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Nice to meet you" he said as he sticked his hand out to shake mine which I took. "hi I'm Sakura" sakura said and smiled "nice to meet you Sakura-chan" he said with big grin on his face

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

We all met with everyone and I wasn't imagining I did see with pink hair and it was this girl here named…Sakura Hn _she's probably just another fan girl whose here to drool over me like everyone else _"oh by the way Sakura-chan this is Sasuke-teme , Neji and Shikamaru" Naruto blurted out. "tch dobe" I mumbled but I don't think he heard me but sakura did since she giggled _I knew just another fan girl._


End file.
